


Maybe timing does matter (I don't want to lose you"

by Z_the_they



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is actually sad, Tsukkiyama-Centric, other ships are background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_the_they/pseuds/Z_the_they
Summary: Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi, just as Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima. They spent years together, but perhaps it wasn't enough.Or in which two boys fall in love, but it happens too late.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 6





	Maybe timing does matter (I don't want to lose you"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



Chapter 1:


End file.
